Remembering Sirius
by A Different Type Of Flower
Summary: HBP Missing Moment. Harry is in the common room late one night, reflecting on the upcoming anniversary of his godfather's death. He wishes Sirius was still around to talk to, especially about a specific red headed witch.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Shocker.

A/N: So, I wrote this ages ago and found it on my computer, and posted it elsewhere, so I deiced to post it. Enjoy.

Remembering Sirius. 

Harry was sitting on the Gryffindor couches in front of the fire. Everyone had gone to sleep and his thoughts were consumed with only person.

_Ginny._

Nowadays, she was on the forefront of his mind. He felt as off he was caught between a rock and a hard place. On one hand she'd ditched Dean. On the other hand, there was Ron; her older, protective brother and his _best mate_.

Harry sighed.

These were the times when Harry missed Sirius an awful, awful lot. Harry had grieved for Sirius. He knew better than anyone that after someone you loved died, the pain never _truly _goes away, but rather fades into the background. It does not mean you forget them; rather learn to deal with it.

Harry also just realized it was almost a year since Sirius had fallen behind the veil. Harry shuttered the memory of himself yelling for Sirius like his life depended on it. Lupin holding him back. Harry had to a moment to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

Harry always wondered 'what would Sirius do'. He desperately wished he could ask Sirius for some advice on Ginny, or even just to talk to him for a bit.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped, half expecting it to be Sirius. But he knew that voice. He listened for it every day. He knew who it would be. He looked up to see Ginny, in loose fitting sweatpants that hung off her hips and a white long sleeve shirt. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she was holding a book.

"Ginny? What are you doing up so late?" asked Harry.

"I could ask you the same question. I was _trying_ to read in my bed, but one of my dorm mates were snoring so_ loudly_. Sounded like a bloody hippogriff up there." She said as she sat down next to Harry. "So I decided to come down here and read."

Harry had watched her throughout her whole little rant and was completely and utterly fascinated. He noted when Ginny talked she had hand gestures she would use to get her point across. He loved that.

"So" said Ginny "why were you down here all by yourself?"

"Oh" said Harry breaking out of his trance and looked towards the fireplace. "I was just thinking"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "About?"

"Oh…erm…" Harry was surprised that Ginny asked him so normally. Usually people tiptoed around his thoughts and emotions, which he was thankful for. Harry never really liked to talk about how he felt, probably because of growing up with the Durslys. But then remembering Ginny coming after him at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Ginny never really feared his reaction.

"..Well…I was thinking about school…" _**you **_"…and homework…" _**and you **_"…and Ron and Hermione..." _**you, you, you, and you **_"….and I suppose I was thinking about" _**YOU **_"Sirius"

"Ah" said Ginny, nodding her head. "That's under understandable…It's been almost a year, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. Almost." Said Harry. He sighed.

"You know, Sirius was such a fantastic person." Said Ginny leaning back into the couch, with a sad sort of smile. Harry nodded, mirroring her position. Ginny cleared her throat and Harry looked at her.

"Before you got to Grimmauld place last summer, you know we were all cleaning. So Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and I were cleaning and Sirius dropped something on his toe. He started jumping up and down yelling 'Mother duck and all her little ducklings!' "

Harry burst out laughing and so did Ginny. Their shoulders bumped and Harry felt electricity run up and down his spine. Ginny looked at him for a second and continued her story.

"So we were all rolling on the floor, laughing; Fred and George especially. They really loved Sirius, him being a marauder and all they practically worshiped him." Harry chuckled.

"So Fred asked him where he learned that…erm…_phrase_ from and Sirius said when _you"_ she said motioning Harry "were a baby your mother didn't want your father or Sirius swearing around you so Sirius had all these alternative phrases to use." She said eyes bright and a smile on her face.

Harry too was smiling. He could so easily see Sirius telling this story, nursing an injured toe; Imaging Sirius and his parents around himself as a baby. Harry sighed, wishing he had those memories.

"That sounds like Sirius. Always finding a way around the rules"

"Yeah" said Ginny fondly "I loved Sirius too you know." She said looking into the fire. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"He was such a great person. We used to talk a lot, him and I. He loved you so much, and he was so proud. He always had so much pride in his voice when he spoke about you. And this goofy grin as if saying 'Yes that's _my _godson we're talking about'"

Harry was stunned. He never expected this. Not in a million years, especially from Ginny.

"Do you know what he used to tell me?" asked Ginny. Harry shook his head.

"He used to tell me I reminded him of your mum. Said we had similar sprits and the same head of red hair. He also said we talked the same way. You know, using hand gestures and all that. He said your father loved that about her"

Harry felt his stomach flip as she took a deep breath and let it out.

Harry paused before saying, "I suppose that's the highest compliment Sirius could give"

"You think so?" said Ginny quietly, now looking at him right in the eye.

Harry gulped as he looked into her brown eyes.

"Gin, I know so." Ginny smiled at that. He had to go before he said, or did, anything stupid.

"Well, I better head up." He said standing up.

"All right. I think I'll read for a little while. Good night Harry"

"Good Night Ginny." He paused, "Ginny?"

She looked up at him "Yes Harry?"

"Thanks" he said and he flashed her a smile.

"Anytime Harry" She said, smiling back.

Harry went up smiling and he shook his head. He wondered what Sirius would think about _that._ He wondered about Ginny.

If only he knew that Ginny Weasley was doing anything _but_ reading.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
